


Lost

by rosalynbair



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalynbair/pseuds/rosalynbair
Summary: Your earpiece stops working and your ship leaves without you





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 4462

Your life had always been near perfect. You were given anything you ever asked for. You’ve never had to worry about survival. Of course, there were a few instances where reapers would come into the city’s territory and they would be rid of within moments of the trackers sensing them.   
The city was one of the safest place on the world, there were only three of them. The one you lived in was the largest, the most advanced. There was little conflict between the people, there was no such thing as rich or poor, there was no pyramid of power like there had been in the days before the war. Yes, there was a government, but it was technically a monarchy. One family had been trusted since the rebuild of humankind, they had been the ones to pull the survivors from the wreckage and claim that God has given them all a second chance… Noah’s ark without the ark. From the five hundred people that were recovered, and the three thousand that had made their ways to the what was then a village of survivors, came the city of over two hundred thousand. Crime was nothing. It didn’t exist, the monarchy claimed that the downfall of the old world was that of working to survive. Paying for your life, they said each year on the anniversary of the first bomb dropping, was no way to live. Everyone has the right to life happily and contently.   
Stores existed, though nothing was over ten dollars unless it was a luxury. The books were reprinted once found in an old library, food was grown by everyone, clothing was made by families for themselves, but if someone needed something that another had extra of, they gave it without a second thought. Each person in the city was raised to be humble and knowledgeable. School was a necessity, but mental illness was accepted. There was no question on whether it existed. Everyone believed in human equality. Each religion in the city had their place of worship, and no one ever questioned if another god was wrong. Your life was full of acceptance and family. You would have never wanted it another way.  
Of course, there were things in the city only few knew about. Not in the way of the monarchy hiding it from everyone, but joining the forces had always been a choice. Much like police officers had the choice before the war. Anyone, once they hit the age of thirteen, could choose what they wanted to do with their lives. Some would choose to work at a restaurant that their parents had owned, come would go to become a doctor or an artist to decorate the city. But, there were the few that would join the forces of what most called the City of Light. The forces were something one could not get in or leave easily. There would be training. Enough training that within the first few days of the trial, over seventy percent dropped and chose a new career path.  
One had to learn every program in the computer, how to make themselves immune from the acid smog that was once able to reach across the water, and even though it no longer happened, the city would not take the chance of being caught off guard. Each person who joined the force would have to learn how to arm and unarm each weapon, learn the mechanics, know how to repair the ships if anything were to go wrong. They are taught survival in each climate, how to get water when there is none. They are even taught each language of the colonies in the world. Even those of the grounders, even though some were city people that ran away in the early days. Some grounders searched to be a city person, most were mutilated by the radiation in some way, some just wished to stop fighting for their lives.   
You were a part of the forces, as your mother had been before you and her mother before her. There were few women in your family that hadn’t been in the forces at some point in their lives. But, for the women, the only way to leave the forces was death, pregnancy or betrayal. Only one had been dishonorably discharged in your family, a distant aunt that fell in love with a grounder on a mission to scope Mount Weather.  
When the sky people came to Earth, it had been quite a shock to everyone. You had known there had been a select few to go into space as the war started, but no one knew what had come of them. Aurelio, the leader of the forces had declared to the monarchy that a few of the sectors should be dispatched to see if any were alive and if any could be recruited to the city.   
Only one sector was dispatched. Sector 309. Your sector. You had gone on small and brief missions before, but never across the water. Your sector contained most of this years’ new recruits. They ranged between sixteen and twenty, depending on how long it took them to complete the training. When the news had been released of your sector going to the crash site, you were excited. Intrigued more than anything about these sky people. How different they could be from you…Or how similar.   
It takes two days and nine hours for everything to be ready for takeoff. You have a bag packed, extra clothes ready, weapons, rations. Just in case anything happens in which you get separated from the group. You’re in the standard clothing for a mission, jeans, boots, a black shirt with a tight and tough leather jacket on over top. Your hair is pulled back away from your face with pins and a hair tie. You have an earpiece on that couldn’t be seen with a naked eye. It was a small chip on the inside of your ear that could keep away from damage and had a backup malware to keep it running if anything happened to it. You had a new tracker put into your hand, leaving the top with a small scar that was designed to look old even when it was fresh.   
The ship itself that you were traveling in was one for long distances, it wasn’t big, but it was large enough to fit the twenty people of your sector. It was designed to become a safe house if crash landed until it was fixed. The team had designed it a couple years ago, and it hasn’t gone down yet. You sit down in the seat next to Onya, a thirty-two-year-old woman who had given her life to sector 309. She claimed that no man could give her the satisfaction of completing a mission.  
“Good morning 309 682” She says stiffly, buckling up her belt. She used your rank number instead of your name, another tactic she used to never get attached to people. Don’t delve into personal lives and you won’t grow attached.  
You say your greeting back, putting your back in the overhead, sitting down and staring across the small aisle to the youngest recruit. A boy barely sixteen. He had passed training with flying colors and with honors. He always said that he needed to prove himself so his grandfather would be proud. Unfortunately, he had died before he graduated.  
The ride was smooth and quiet, some talking about their families or the mission ahead of them. Sydelle Gordy, the sector leader coming into the cabin area, looking at all of you.  
“Our goal is simple. We will stay for three days. We recruit as many as possible -if that is, any are alive. Go in pairs to each sighting, you will be given co-ordinates of the landings and that will be your recruitment center. If you are not back within exactly three days, the ship will leave you and you will have to find your own way back to the city. If you lose contact with the ship, send out a distress signal on another frequency and the emergency team will hear it, or find another recruitment team.” She looks around again “If something happens to your partner, as procedure, take their tag. Someone will return to collect the bodies. Stay safe.”  
Will that, the ship lands, and she gives each pairing a set of co-ordinates. You’re partnered with Noach. An elderly man who had been on the force for nearing thirty years. He often said he would prefer to die on the force than of old age. Old age is a sign of defeat. You both grab your packs, strapping them around your bodies tightly. You slip an anti-matter diffuser in your waistband, a retractable blade in your boot. You have a sleek long gun on your back, it had settings for long range and short range, and it could adapt to any kind of ammo that you could put into it.   
Both you and Noach walked in silence, keeping yourselves on high alert, neither wanting to be taken off guard and deal with the grounders or Mountain Men. The forest was beautiful, but you knew full well that it could be deadly. Not to mention there were bugs everywhere. You particularly hated bugs. You keep looking around, Noach looking at his radar for anything unusual. Though, the only truly unusual thing was the small group of people chasing a boar.   
You watch in fascination as they use scrap metal to kill it, a boy on top of it to keep it down. Noach is on guard, not trusting these people that acted like barbarians. There was no time step forward to announce yourselves when the first arrow is drawn. The small group looks up in surprise before yelling and running in a direction that they clearly viewed as safe. You waste no time in running after them, not wanting to be caught in a grounders crossfire.   
You can hear Noach behind you, his breathing becoming labored easily, and when you look back, you can easily see why. He’s holding his leg, blood seeping through his fingers. He slows to a stop, looking at you, and you stare, eyes wide as he sits down, pulling everything off him that could be of use to you, tossing his pack to you, then his weapons, and his tag. With a nod, you part his way, knowing that this was his choice.  
You hear the people who had been hunting yelling, and you continue after them, hopping off large rocks and trying to make sure you knew everything that was above you. When you finally come to a stop, you’re in front of makeshift walls, the doors just about to close when someone spots you.  
Her hair was blonde, her features strong as she stares at you, her eyes not without shock. You were clearly not one of them, but then again, you were clearly not a grounder or a mountain man. They had most likely never seen someone from the city.   
You slowly raise your hands, showing her that there was nothing dangerous in them, slowly stepping forward into their makeshift camp. You stare right at her, knowing with the way she carried herself she could be the leader. You watch her body tense in the slightest manner, and you stop about a foot away, giving her a nod. Slowly moving your hands to unstrap your bag and weapons from your back, you drop them in the space between you, reaching to your belt to pull out the gun, dropping it onto the pile, then pulling out the knife from your boot.   
“I have no weapons on me” You say to her, looking around to see all the people that had stopped their daily duties to watch the exchange. Most…All of them. They were all children. None of them were over nineteen. Most looked tired, some looked like they hadn’t bathed in a few days, most looked interested in her, some weary of her presence.   
You look to the right, and a tall, tan, messy haired man is walking over. He stops beside Clarke, holding himself higher than she did, his eyes drilling into you, examining you to nothing. He shakes his head, looking down at your things.   
“Raven!” The man calls, a woman steps forward, her hair in a ponytail, her eyes looking at your small pile of items “Go through her things, make sure there’s nothing to out of the ordinary”  
He then looks to you again as the Raven girl picks up your things. Looking at the guns with interest.  
“Be careful with the small one. Don’t point it at yourself or anyone unless you want you or anyone else to be disintegrated. ” You say, staring at her, giving her a small smile to let her know you weren’t trying to be an ass. “Also, the small button on the knife makes the blade extend.”  
Raven nods, lifting everything up and taking it into what looked to be an ancient dropship. You look back up to the duo, giving them a smile as well.  
“I’m Y/N Y/L/N” You tell them “I’m from the Light City. I work in Sector 309 of the forces. We have been sent to see if any of you are alive and if possible recruit you”   
“We?” The girl asks, eyeing you with slight distaste.  
“I think we should go somewhere with less eyes.” The man says, he was clearly older than everyone in the camp, and had some experience in being a leader. He nods in a direction, the movement clearly telling you to follow him.   
You walk behind him, the girl beside him. You look around at the people trying to pretend that they weren’t staring at you. You give them smiles, trying to let them know that you weren’t there as a threat.   
The two walk into a tent, and you follow, making sure the flap was closed. There was a makeshift cot in the corner, and a table on the other side with what looked to be a drawn map of the surroundings of the camp. You look at them, and they stare right back, the boy taking in every bit of you for a different reason than the girl.  
“I’m Bellamy, this is Clarke” The man -Bellamy- tells you. Clarke, what an odd name. But it suited her. Just like Bellamy suited him.  
“As I said, I am Y/N” You tell them, your voice wavering slightly, realizing how…small you were in this camp. How…ant like. They could rid of you in seconds if they wished it.   
“Why are you here?” Clarke asks, her hand reaching up to push her hair away from her face.   
“I’ve told you already. My captain sent our sector to scout and see if any of you survived the fall, and to see if we could recruit you to the city. Surely you have heard the grounders speak of the City of Light. Though some call it Paradise.” You say.  
“No. We’ve heard of nothing of the sort” Bellamy grumbles. “We thought it was only grounders and Mountain Men”   
“Of course it’s not just them. Well, you were in the sky for all your lives. I do not blame you for your ignorance” You say.  
“Ignorance?” Clarke asks, her expressions darkening.  
“Yes. Ignorance. You are only on one continent, Clarke of the Sky people. There are grounders tribes on each land, On three of the continents there the great cities. I am from the largest one. The Light City. Where Russia once was, the Red City resides, and in past Australia, there is the Sun City. The Mountain Men only exist in Mount Weather. They have been at unease with each other since the war ended. But there are grounders everywhere. They control the land of ice to the northeast.” You inform her.  
“Where exactly is the Light city that you are from?” Bellamy asks, still unable to tear his eyes away from you.  
“Across the dead zone to the south. It is difficult to pass, and there are grounders that guard it, for some reason they do not wish for others to survive the walk.” You say “I got here by ship”  
Clarke nods, keeping a close eye on you. You smile, looking at her and then to Bellamy, walking over to the table with their drawn map. You reach into your back pocket, putting them both on guard. You shake your head, placing the folded up paper onto the table.  
“Here. It is a true map. The grounders go off of what they know. And I know that you got his map from them. This one, I will give it to you. You all need it more than I do. Each year the mapmakers of my city go out with the ships to take pictures of each area so to keep everything updated, the city does not like surprises. It has all the locations of the most recent grounder camps.”  
“You’re just giving us your map?” Clarke asks suspiciously, eyeing you and your movements.  
“Yes. Are gifts not customary in your culture?” You ask, staring right back at her. Bellamy stood there quietly, watching the exchange between the two of you. Your eyes flit to him for a moment, and you blush slightly. “I have given you some things to surely think about, I will leave you.”  
You turn around, leaving the tent quietly, walking through the camp, people staring at you again. Their eyes curious but weary. These people were tired, but they clearly didn’t want to complain. You nod to a few of them, walking out of the camp, despite the Raven girl having everything of yours.  
You don’t wander far from the gates, really, your just a few trees away from it when you sit down. Tree against your back as you try to have a view of everything surrounding you. You’re there for most of the day, the sun fading to nothing as the hours progressed. You begin to walk back towards where the ship had set, wanting to inform the captain of your findings.   
You never got to the ship.   
When you arrived at where it was supposed to be, it wasn’t there. It was common that ships would move location to keep hidden, but what you didn’t understand, was why you hadn’t been notified of it being moved.   
With that in mind, you realized there was no sound coming from your ear piece. Usually on missions or outings, there was always someone talking. But there was only silence. The only sound that you could hear was the wildlife around you.  
“Y/N to base ship” You say, trying to see if you could get someone to speak to you.  
There was only silence.  
“Y/N to base ship” You repeat.  
Silence.  
“Base ship, do you copy?” You ask, feeling the bubbling panic move up your stomach.  
Silence.  
You tremble, looking around for any indication of the ship, any indication where it might have gone. You sit down, leaning against a large tree when the sun starts to set, rummaging through your bag for some form of rations.  
~  
In the morning, your woken to Bellamy standing above you, a few other people looking around the area.  
“Thought you were returning to your ship?” He says, not really asking.   
You stand up, stretching out your aching joints.  
“I was. As you can see, it’s not here” You tell him.  
“Did you come to the right place?” He asks.  
“Yes” You reply.  
He nods, sighing. “You can’t stay out here by yourself and get caught up in the bad weather we’re about to get into. Come on, you can stay at the dropship”  
You stare at him, as did the people he was with.   
“But Bellamy” Clarke says, eyes wide.  
“No buts Clarke” He snaps, picking up your bag for you.  
“I – I just need to get my equipment working and I can contact my ship” You tell him.  
“Raven will fix whatever you need” He says “Now come on, the storms coming.”  
You nod, following behind him quietly, your backpack high up on your shoulders as you step over rocks and fallen trees.  
“We have strict meal times, and we have someone patrolling the area at all times in different shifts. Clarke knows medicine, so if anything happens, go to her. If something other than medical reasons happens, you come to me” Bellamy says, not looking back at you.  
“Okay” You say, flushing when you returned to the base, everyone watching you in close scrutiny.   
“They don’t trust me” You say quietly.  
“Join the club” A slender brown haired boy says to you, appearing almost out of nowhere.  
“Who are you?”  
“Murphy”  
“Nice to –“   
“No it isn’t” He says, walking back away and heading into a tent.  
“Ignore him, he’s an ass” Raven says, walking over. “I hear you need something fixed?”  
“Yeah, um. My earpiece isn’t working. It’s the only both way contact that I have with my ship” You tell her, reaching into your ear and clawing at it with your nail slightly, finally getting the edge of your nail under the chip and pulling it out, handing it to her.  
“What are the mechanics?” She asks.  
You explain them to her, and what you think might be wrong with it. She nods, taking the small piece away into the dropship.  
“Feel free to wander, just don’t snoop.” A girl says, “I’m Octavia, Bellamy’s sister”  
You nod, taking her up on the offer and looking around at the little rustic home they had made themselves. There were multiple make shift tents that weren’t actually tents, the dropship, a structure made out of old trees that looked to house food, a fence made out of trees around the premises, a large circle of rocks in the middle with a spit over it, clearly made for cooking food.  
“It’s not perfect, but we try” Bellamy says, approaching you as you run your fingers over the dropship.  
“I think you’ve done great, considering your resources” You tell him, smiling. “What was it like in the sky?”  
“Cold. Dark. They’re running out of supplies and oxygen up there.” Bellamy says, looking up at the now clouded over sky “There’s no wind, or natural light, the scenery never changes and there’s too many rules to count. You die just because you have more than one child. That’s why Octavia is here, she wasn’t allowed to be born. When they found out about her, they locked her up until everyone was sent down here”  
“That sounds…Horrible” You whisper.  
“What about your home?” He asks, looking at you, eyes scanning your nice clothes and your brand new boots.   
“It’s… Nice. I’ve never had any reason to complain about it. Everything is controlled though. We don’t really have a money system, or a government. There’s no crime, we’re the largest civilization on Earth, so there’s no threat to our home.” You explain “We have books, and parks, a really big library, there’s a bakers shop just down the corner from where I live that sells the best muffins.”  
“What about your family?” He asks, sitting on the ramp of the dropship.  
“I have my mom, and my four siblings. My dad died a few years ago when his ship malfunctioned and crashed. My mom is a seamstress, she used to be like me and would go out on missions, but you become discharged when you become pregnant. Creating life is the most important thing to the city. All my siblings are boys, so I’m the only girl. I help my mom with them a lot when I’m home” You say, smiling at the thought of the two sets of twins. “I used to have an older sister, but she passed away when I was six. She was really sick.”  
“I’m sorry” He says.  
“Don’t be, it happened a long time ago” You say, patting his shoulder. “It’s illegal for us to marry or be in any type of relationship with the people from the tribes, or from Mount Weather. The people from the mountain are horrible. I’ve only met them once, but they’re very narrow minded.”  
Bellamy nods, understanding completely about the Mountain People, especially after they kidnapped so many of the kids.   
“What about you Bellamy? Who are you?” You ask “I don’t mean to pry, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.  
“It’s fine. Um, my mother was killed after they found out about Octavia. Like I said, one kid allowed per family. I was an officer on the ship, and when I found out about all the delinquents coming down, I shot someone to get on the ship as well” He says, “It’s my job to take care of Octavia.”  
“I’m sorry about your mom” You say, turning to face him.  
He was a handsome man, the freckles on his face made him cuter than any man that was in the city. And his hair was messy, but not messy enough to make him look like a crook. He was tall, lean, but muscular. He was handsome.   
“What are you staring at?” He asks.  
“You” You say without thinking, but the moment you regained your thought, you blushed.  
“Why?” He asks, a crooked smile coming onto his pretty lips.  
“I think you’re handsome” You say quietly, but boldly.  
“Well, I think you’re a very pretty girl” He says, standing up and walking into the ship. You could tell that he meant for you to follow.   
You did as such, following him in and looking around, eyes wide as you took in the near ancient mechanics within the structure. There was a cot near the far wall, and some old metal and scrap parts laying around. Bellamy lifts off his shirt with a chuckle, tossing it against a wall where there were a few other articles of clothing.  
“Do you do this for every pretty girl you see?” You ask, removing your backpack and setting it on the ground.  
“Does it matter?” He asks, moving to stand in front of you, his hands removing the pins from your hair, almost expertly.  
“No” You whisper, lifting your head so he had access to your lips.   
He takes advantage of your invitation, his lips meeting yours in a rough way. You let out a little whimper, his arm wrapping around you, bringing you flush against him. Your hands were braced against his chest, one leg straight while the other was slightly bent behind you.  
“You taste nice” He mutters, his hands moving to push your jacket off of your shoulders, letting it fall in a silent thwump.   
“Thanks” You reply, pulling him back in for the kiss.  
“Y/N?” Raven calls, and you let out a whine, turning and facing her.  
“Yeah?” You ask.  
“I fixed your ear piece and got in contact with your captain. They’re coming to get you” She says.  
You nod, “Thank you Raven”  
She leaves, either oblivious to your bruised lips, or this was such a common occurrence that it didn’t faze her.  
You bend down, grabbing your jacket and slipping it on, fixing your hair back into a ponytail.  
“Well uh, thanks for your hospitality” You say, grabbing your bag and leaving the dropship, seeing your own ship landing a few yards away.  
From behind you, you heard Bellamy let out a loud, and frustrated groan.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! I may eventually make a second part to this


End file.
